


Saphir

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Trois pierres, trois soeurs, trois destins [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Analyse psychologique sur la seconde des trois soeurs Coursevent, sur la complexité de ce personnage honnis par l'Alliance.
Series: Trois pierres, trois soeurs, trois destins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081145
Kudos: 1





	Saphir

**Saphir**

Elle avait protégé son peuple, durant maintes et maintes batailles. Allant jusqu’à mettre en jeu sa propre vie, plusieurs fois. Et dans la mort, elle avait trouvé un autre peuple à défendre. Elle laissait les siens entre les mains de ses sœurs, son peuple, c’était la Horde maintenant. 

Vol’jin le lui avait confié, alors qu’il n’avait jamais eu confiance en elle. Elle le vengerait, pour la Horde !

Et, elle les sauverait tous, peu importe le prix, même si pour cela elle devait sacrifier son âme à la damnation éternelle.


End file.
